One type of backlit keyboard is fabricated by molding a keypad device, including the keys and pad thereof, of light-transmitting rubber. An opaque character is formed on the top of each key by an opaque ink or the like. Another type of backlit keypad device passes light only through character-forming openings at the top of the keys, this second type being referred to as "reverse graphics illumination". Applicant has attempted to construct such second type of backlit keypad, or keypad device, by molding it of translucent silicone rubber and coating the entire upper surface of the device with opaque ink, except for the areas that form the characters. However, such attempts did not provide acceptable blockage of light in the areas intended to be opaque. A keypad device and fabricating method therefor, which resulted in all of the device being highly opaque, except for light-transmitting areas representing characters, which was durable and could be constructed at moderate cost, would be of considerable value.